Black Lace
by Moon Knightress
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne decided to stay a little longer at Selina's apartment? Missing TDKR scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Lace  
**

* * *

**{Part 1}**

Selina heard the rambling in the hallway of her Old Town apartment, the annoying voice of her young roommate mouthing off to some intoxicated mark and knew that victim of Jen's manipulation was gullible just by the way his voice sounded, he wasn't sure of himself and the tone was pitched with desperation. At the moment, she had no reason to care, not when she was labeled as a target for Bane's men. _You're in deep with the wrong people,_ she heard the rich baritone of Bruce Wayne replay that doubtful truth in the back of her mind. She thought she could easy out run the death threats that were engraved on her creamy skin, stick to the shadows but this was different. These types of people had cold blood running through their veins, they were trained hunters with one simple purpose that she kept tightly sealed on her lips.

She thought the worse was over now, Daggett's corpse was founded in a dumpster and Wayne Enterprises was falling into the hands of the exotic business executive Miranda Tate, but the shadows still had one more threat in store for her. As folded her pair of black jeans and gently placed them inside the contents of her tattered suitcase as she was finished up her packing that's when she heard a the apartment door open and stared at the straggly haired teenager clicking her heels on the scuffed up floorboards with smeared lipstick on her pale cheek and shirt loosely unbutton revealing a strap of a red bra.

"I don't what the hell was his problem," Jen spat a hint of irritation in her squeaky voice. "I gave that jerk a lower rate." She leaned against the wooden frame of the threshold, arms crossed over her slender chest as she watched her dark auburn haired mentor cramp a pile of sweaters into a suitcase. "You're bailing aren't you?"

"It's better this way, princess," Selina replied, throwing a hairbrush onto the pile of clothing and narrowed her dark eyes. "I always thought I could beat the bullet. This time is different." she paused, releasing a frustrated breath of hot air. "If I don't bail out this city than I won't able to beat the dodge." She pulled something out her pocket and handed it to Jen. "It's not much but it will help you survive once the storm hits."

Jen looked down at the key in her hand, "This is for opening up your stash," A coy smile curved out her rose colored pouty lips as she slid the key into the pocket of her jeans. She narrowed her seas water blue eyes to the small metal safe underneath the vanity and bit down on her bottom lip. She lifted her eyes and looked into Selina's dark chocolate orbs and frown slightly, shredding off her "tough girl" exterior for a few seconds of looking at her cunning friend and deadly protector that saved her life from muggers in the East End quarter, nursed her back to health, give her shelter and taught her everything about surviving the streets of Gotham, as she followed Selina around little a lost little kitten. She had never really shown gratitude to the young brunette, but she knew that Selina didn't expect her to. Although she couldn't say it with her own lips, Jen was going to miss Selina more than she could never know.

"Where will you go," Jen asked with a shaky voice and she felt her emotions betray her with a single tear slipping underneath her right eye. "Will you ever come back?"

Selina shrugged, "I can't tell you that, princess." She walked over, ballet flats sliding against the wood as she stood in front of the teenager and firmly placed on hand on Jen's boney shoulder. "I've hit the deep end. I don't run than I will be dead by morning. That's the way it works in this city. You're never free even if you think your are...it's just a deceptive crime that turns against you." she looked, wiping the smudge of lipstick off the teenager's cheek. "Everything that we do defines our future. Whether it's good or bad, Jen. Everything always a purpose to give us life or death. There's no easy road to get what want you. There never is... in this gray shaded world."

Jen shook her head, " I can't believe you acting like this, Selina." she confessed with an even tone. "After everything you've through in this shit hole of a city...you're actually going to give up the fight?"

"You don't the price I would pay," Selina responded with a somber tone. "If I stayed here." She looked deeply into Jen's clear blue eyes, feeling her wounded heart clench in her chest. "Sometimes you have to make the choices even though we know they're mistakes. But trust me on this, princess, mistakes define us more than our choices."

Jen agreed with a simple nod, "How are you going to survive?"

Selina smirked, "Like I've always have." she replied with a confidence in her sultry voice. "I'm adaptable to any situation." She gave a wink of her eye and watched Jen's lips upturn into a smile. "Besides I think that's more for my talents to expand on outside of Gotham..." Her voice halted as she heard footfalls echoing from the hallway stairwell. She back away and bore a fierce dark glare at the door. Jen turned around and locked her eyes to the direction of the hallway.

"It's probably just some drunk mark," she assured Selina. "I'll go check it out." She sauntered to the door, and swiftly opened it and stepped out, closing it behind her until Selina heard a click. The young brunette quickly gathered up the reminder of her clothing and makeup and threw everything on the ratted couch as she opened out another suit case, and then she paused in her thoughts and listened to the a familiar voice waft in her ears.

Selina creased her eyebrows and sauntered her hips closed to the threshold, the practical baritone of a rich snob mixed with Jen's mousy voice made her jaw clench and hand squeeze into a fist. _This yuppie better have a cent to his name, _she thought, reached for the knob of the door as she placed her ear against the wood and listened to the uproar while her lips curved into a piercing smirk.

"I told you," Jen's voice raised with a defense. "Money first. That's the way it works."

"Hey...I don't think so," the familiar smooth voice quickly replied.

"Him," Selina hissed under her breath. "Of all the men to come to my territory..it has to be, him." She could feel a spike of adrenaline rush in her veins. She posture became rigid as she fisted the knob in her hand and opened the door silently, her long nails tapped against the wood as she stared down at the victim of a series misfortune and unfortunate events and listened his and Jen's amusing argument while raking a dark gaze over his handsome features. His hands were raised nonthreatening, barely touching the young fuming teenager. His appearance wasn't like how he liked at the Wayne Enterprises charity ball, same suit jacket though as she noticed how loosely it hung over his broad shoulders.

Her dark orbs peered sharply on the details at the chiseled details of his face, his hawkish curvatures and thick and rich chocolate strands of hair with tints of ginger on the top as the lengh ended at the nape of his neck with a few strands grazing over his shirt's collar. There was loose tendrils hanging over his hooded hazel-green eyes and some loose strands at his temples with a touch of silver capturing the softness of the sunlight streaming from the cracked window. His shoulders were slumped back, more carefree and buttons on his shirt undone and silk purple tie hanging loose around his thick neck. The main feature she couldn't stop gazing on, was his lips, youthful and a bit boyish with a indents etched around the corners of his mouth.

Absorbing in all the details intrigued her inner curiosity about the suave billionaire prince that was a pauper that the rest of them. _Oh_ h_ow the high and mighty can fall_, she thought as her full red lips curved into a satisfied smirk. She shook her head and finally parted her lips, "He's not a mark," she explained with displeasure in her voice, looking at Jen as Bruce looked up at her with bright hazel eyes and a charming smile. "And he doesn't have a cent to his name anyway."

"Good afternoon, Miss Kyle." Bruce replied with a creamy voice , looking directly up at her as her eyes glared down at him with suspicion.

"You better have a good reason for coming to my place, rich boy," she spoke in a sultry tone, irritable and unwelcoming.

He gave her a sideways glance, looking at Jen's infused blue eyes. "I need to talk to you, Miss Kyle." he replied. "I won't take much of your time."

Selina tapped her manicured nails on the door, stiffened her jaw as her nostrils flared. "Make it fast," she tilted her head slight and gestured him to enter her apartment.

When Bruce started walking up a more steps, Jen grabbed his wrist and growled in his growl. "If you do anything to Selina. You will answer to me. Got it. Prince of Gotham?"

He paused for a moment, chuckling hollowly as he then replied to the protective teen, "Don't worry, Selina will save with me. I don't bite." Jen rolled her eyes and released her grip and he casually walked through the apartment door as he met Selina's chocolate colored eyes that regarded him coldly as she led him passed the kitchenette, and he caught a whiff of her sweet scent as she was inches from his body.

Selina breezed through a cluttered spaced living area and watched him stop at the threshold and took a few moments to in take the details of her crammed spaced dwelling. She cringed, feeling sightly ashamed of her impermanent home that had no the luxuries of Wayne Manor, just a makeshift bed with designer pillows, red floral curtains, a rug lying on the cold and scratched floorboards, mirrors, paintings, bookshelves filled with crystal antiques, tattered covered books and a vanity surrounded by lamps. Everything else was fragments of urban decay. Peeling wallpaper, leaky pipes and dingy styled windows. She tried herself to make a suitable environment, adding more fancy things from art museums and rich decor penthouses but still it was embarrassing to a show off her low rent digs to a rich spoiled brat like Bruce Wayne. Then she realized she the hell would she care about what Bruce thought, he might be unbearably handsome and a smooth talker but he was still rich scum that she could easy scuff off.

"Yeah, it's not much," she admitted with a false smile, cringing as his crisp eyes focused on her. She folded up a sweater and dropped it into her suitcase. "But it's more than you got right now." She shot a look to him, guiding on her flats to her makeshift up and folding until sweater.

"Actually they're letting me keep the house," he revealed truthfully, watching her busy herself with her packing.

She shook her head with disbelief.

"The rich don't even go _broke_ as the same as the rest of us, huh?"

He stiffened his jaw slightly, 'No, just eccentric billionaires that need better locks." he looked at her suitcase spread atop of the couch and arched on eyebrow, "Vacation?"

She rolled her eyes at this, and lifted up a shirt, "If only," she muttered, placing the two pieces of clothing in the suitcase. "Let's just say that I've incurred the wrath of people less susceptible to my charms than you, rich boy."

Bruce pursed his lips, "So I was right, you're in deep with the wrong people."

"Handsome, I'm beyond the deep," she answered with a despondent voice, she looked at him for a few moment, although he was ridiculously handsome and caring he was still the epitome of all that her cold nature despised. His good looks were no excuse for his crimes of being a rich, proud and obnoxious child of wealth and society decadence. Now, as she took a good at him as she started it doubt her judgement. Selina flicked her eyes down to her suit case. "Lots of people will be drowning in the deep end once the storm hits, Mr. Wayne. I'm predicting it's coming sooner than we think."

"My powerful friend hopes to change your mind about leaving."

She smirked faintly and remembered the night before on the penthouse's rooftop, fighting Daggett's men with the menacing and powerful creature of the night, Batman and then pulling her famous vanishing act on him before he asked further questions. "And how would he do that?"

"By giving you what you want," he gestured his hand freely against his pants.

"It doesn't exist." She answered in a directed tone of words with a hint of bitterness laced on her lips.

"He says it does," Bruce replied, with an assuring voice."He wants to meet you. Tonight."

"Why?" she asked, keeping her walls up and pacing her flats against the floor.

"He needs to find Bane. He thinks you know how, Miss Kyle." He respond with a hesitant voice at her cold demeanor. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she unmistakably beautiful in that black dark sweater, jeans and ballet flats. Her dark auburn hair was soft in the caress of sunlight, long and straight as the length cascaded down her mid-back. Her deep red and voluminous lips were dark as they upturned at one corner into a firm scowl as he held her alluring gaze as the darkness of her big brown eyes bore an alluring gaze into his hazel ones.

"Tell him I'll think about it, " Selina said and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to repress the coldness seeping into the marrow of her bones as her slender frame shuddered against the vivid images her detailed mind concocted with Bane's massive bear like hands breaking every bone of her body and leaving her corpse in a gutter for the police to claim.

"Okay," Bruce nodded, taking another glance at her apartment, books, jewelry and paints. Everything suited her , but there was something missing among the collection and he was unsure to guess what the item was instead he parted parted his lips and concluded. "I like your place." He took a step back and she suddenly called out to him.

"Mr. Wayne?"

He turned around, his hazel eyes were directly staring into her dark ones, as he placed both hands against the threshold frame.

Selina observed his smooth lips curve into a genuine smile surrounded by a hint of five o'clock shadow. She tried to shift her eyes from his sullen and yet soft gaze that almost a cross between looking pathetically desperate and vulnerable . "I'm sorry that they took all your money." she said with a low tone, with a serious expression was false;u etched on her pale complexion.

"No, you're not." He said, and then recoiled away and as his shoulder grazed against a picture, the frame nearly crashed to the ground. He paused and crouched down and caught the small glass frame in his hand before the glass shattered and looked down at the fading poster of Les Miserables. He straightened to his feet and turned and looked at Selina's semblance change in that instant. "I'm sorry," he apologized with a low breath. "I didn't mean to knock it down."

Selina shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's not really important anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at the glass in cased poster. She swayed her hips closer to him and took the frame out of his hands as he was barely chastising himself while staring at her full red lips that were inches away from his smooth jaw.

"It's just a memory of one great night." she said after the pause ended. "Nothing more."

He gave her a sideways look. "I know there's more to this picture, Miss Kyle."

She narrowed her eyes and replied quickly, " It was the last night my mother and I shared. Okay. End of story."

He slightly frown, "The date printed on the poster. You must have been a child when you saw this play."

"Impressive, Mr. Wayne." she said with a low voice. "I was a child when my mother was killed." She flickered her eyes down and rubbed her hand over the glass. "It's ironic if you think it," she paused in her words. "This play was all about misery and after that night that's when misery touched my life in an alley and in the rain."

Bruce dropped his eyes, "Your mother was killed right in front of you?" he asked, feeling a dull ache in his chest. "You saw everything...just like me." He sealed his lips as the memory of his parents frozen at gunpoint became emblazoned in his mind.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Your parents were killed in Crime Alley in the back of the Gotham Opera House. You saw and heard everything just like I did when my mother was beaten to death." She said, closing herself getting pulled closer as she placed the frame on a shelf and felt her eyes grew soft as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Bruce started feeling a connection spark between them, he shifted his eyes to the door and felt a foreign sensation gush through his body. Before he could take a step back he felt her breath inside the moist part of ear and her lips grazing the shell. He jolted has an electrifying pulse shot down his spine and he closed his eyes too distracted to glance at the door and all the nightmarish images of his dark past didn't flash behind his eyelids as all dread poured out him with her soft touch. He felt one of her hand's at the back of his neck, threading her polished nails through the strands of his hair as her lips fell to the hollow of his ear and jaw line and then she kissed his youthful skin with a soft suction.

It was moist, brief but soothing pressure on his skin, and he lifted his chin slight higher giving her full access to his throat as he opened his eyes slowly and looked at the water stains on the ceiling. His lips parted as he felt her mouth suckle near his Adam's Apple was bobbing up and down as he swallowed a constricting knot, he still felt nervous and unsure like he wanted to bolt out of the apartment but she kissed the sensitive spot under his jaw and lowered his chin and looked into the depth of her eyes that brought him to a standstill.

They were close, without masks, sharing the same heavy gulps of breath and almost nose to nose, and his vision was starting to become foggy as he tried to bite back the moan ravaging against his throat. He felt his knees starting to buckle underneath the layer of his pants and his feverish skin started to prickle, responding her lazily kisses on his chin.

Then her silky hands were on either side of his face, making his lips become wet, and she gently pulled him closer, brushing her lips against his as they barely touched and breathing in other's air making dizziness erupt them both of their bodies.

Bruce opened his lips just enough to her a taste of him as she flicked her tongue over his upper row of teeth and slowly swaying over his tingling gums.

When she pulled slightly away, he opened his hazel eyes and stared into her dark ones again, and then looked down at her lips, so fully and red, waiting to claimed by him.

* * *

He felt it at the moment when their bodies became in sync, the need and desire as his the adrenaline spiked through his blood and his hazel irises became smoldering fire and then he leaned down and kissed her into a hard and desperate kiss, more fierce and passionate than she could ever imagine from a man's lips.

She felt her trim body jolt to the roughness of the hungry kiss as she became stricken from breath for a moment, almost losing her balance when she opened her mouth to capture a large gulp of air and he seized the opportunity and starting sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and his tongue rolled over hers with a gentle exploration.

One of his hands clenched her cheek, while the one planted itself on one of her curvy hips, grasping the cotton of her sweater as her own hands were clutching handfuls of his thick hair and she fought to regain control as her lips just melted into the moisture of his mouth. He was plunging deeper and faster than her body could respond to liquid fire exploding in her veins.

One of her hands slayed over his chest and tugged on his suit's jacket as he allowed her to touch his scarred skin as her fingers curled underneath his shirt and his hips starting rutting against hers as she swirled her tongue rapidly around his own, making him tense and breathless.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, both of them were suffocating and swallowing at the same moment, gasping for more air and opening their eyes to look at each other with shock welled deep into their hazy irises.

"Miss Kyle," Bruce said a husked voice, feeling his heart pump faster and out of his chest as a huge amount of blood was pumping the south side of his groin. He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes to the window, watching the sunlight disappear into darkness as thunder vibrated the walls, his hands were still latched on her hips as she reached one of her hands and smoothed down his soaked hair. She smirked noticing the smudges of her red lips on the corners of his lips and his eyes looked more intense and certain as he moved his hands up her waist ready to devour her again.

She felt her own arsenal searing in her core as she nuzzled the side of her sweaty face against his sharp cheek and brushed her lips over his ear with a low purr, " You can stay here if you want. The storm is going to get worse."

"That's pretty for a thief," he whispered against her jaw, feeling his ear growing hot as her lips grazed over the firm skin as she pulled back through the threshold and stripped off her sweater, throwing the ball of black cotton on the floor as he stared at the black lace covering her breasts while a shadow of dark smirk crossed over her swollen lips and he strutted over to her.

She was quickly with movement and jumped gracefully on the makeshift bed, arching her back and slaying her hands over her bare skin of her stomach as she purred low and enticing, "Don't be shy, Mr. Wayne."

_TBC.._.

* * *

**_A/N: This was idea I had wanted to write for a long time and I finally had the chance to write this out for all of you. The next part will be very sexy, hot and delicious . No Miranda Tate. Not this is little tale. Enjoy and thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Lace**

**{Part 2}**

* * *

"We can move closer, Mr. Wayne." she whispered against the shell of his hot blooded ear.

"If you insist, Miss Kyle," he agreed, staring at the auburn bangs draping over her large dark brown eyes. They were dark with desire and wide with expectation. Her parted red lips stayed over his but when he slid a sweaty finger inside of her, she plunged her tongue deeply into his savory mouth. They stroked each other to a primal beat erupting into their bodies. Gently, Thoughtfully. Thoroughly. The steamy air around them crackled as their storm of passion threatened to bring them to a point of no return.

When he eased in a second finger over her warm fleshy folds, she lifted her mouth from his and let out a most exquisite sounds from her throat he had ever heard. He felt her knee beginning to buckle underneath his slender form. he knew he wouldn't be too far behind. Lifting his watery mouth from hers, he offered her his throat as his lungs fought for more oxygen.

He tilted his head back, his eyes closed as she licked her way down his throat, pressing her lips over his Adams Apple and dark mole a inch away from it, while the same time her fingers were cupping and kneading him, leaving a trail of fire on his scarred muscles. He parted his lips drawing out heavy pants of breath, throbbing pressure was building inside of him, uncontrollable and unbearable to contain. His body was instinctively grinding against her as the black lace of her panties pushed further down her alabaster legs as he wrapped her scorching hands over the pulsing lengh of him, fingers squeezing the hardness of his erection as he bit his teeth into his quirking bottom lip.

"Miss Kyle," he growled sounding more like the Bat, daring himself to open his eyes as all senses became still within his naked body. The sound of his gravely voice enticed her even further, however, she sunk deeper into the cushions of her couch, scarlet ribbons were the pillows brushed over her dusky nipples as she allowed her hands to roam over his inner thighs, twirling the dark hair in a slow motion.

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment, Mr. Wayne," she smirked lazily as she splayed her palms over his lower abdomen, hooking her fingers over his throbbing hips and then she gripped the sculpted muscle of his rock hard stomach. She swallowed one gulp of air to back of her throat, hand stroking his drenched skin as she felt the roughness of his battle wounds against her finger tips, and was rewarded when he flickered his dark hazel orbs and stared with a intense, heated gaze into her smoky eyes as she watched the crinkles of skin of the sides of his lips curve into a misty grin.

She smirked and drew her hands slowly until her hands clawed over his pectorals, and lifted her head slightly up until her tongue grazed over his skin around his nipples as she did so.

A breath escaped from his raw as he caught a glimpse of her darkly gaze.

"You've been hiding away to long, Mr. Wayne." A hiss escaped her puffy lips as she nuzzled against his jaw line. "Touch me...feel my body." she enticed lowering herself back down and so he did. He let himself descend gently over her lithe body with his largely slender one, his hands gripping the dangerous curves of her waist, down to the perfect roundness of her firm ass as he sweep his fingers over one cheek and roaming upwards into the softness of her folds.

Her lips opened and hips arched against his waist as he lightly pushed his finger inside her once more until he reached her pulsing center.

He rubbed a finger against her pink pulsing bead just before he released a pleasant rumble of his throat against her neck.

Selina lifted her arms high into the air and wrapped them against his broad shoulders, gripping his dark strands of chocolate that touched at the baseline of his neck. He lifted his chin off her sweaty neck and claimed his lips over her slightly swollen mouth into a hungry kiss. His throat released roaring sounds as it vibration down hers...sounds that were untamed and hunger that landed with a fierceness of desire down her throat and washed away her own groans pleasure.

_She's a jewel thief_, his mind chided, as he arched himself up against her lithe body and two both of his hands on framed each side of her sweaty cheeks. Then he pulled back to really look at her behind his drenched bangs of hair concealing his hooded eyes, letting his dark hazel chasms sweep intensely over her bare body before coming to settle, deeply into her molten gaze of swirling chocolate and heated coffee.

There was so much allure and mystery in her eyes that it unmistakeably stole the very breath of his lungs as he brushed away her auburn strands, tucking him behind her ears, and for a moment, he hovered over her, understanding her hidden pain that she masked but he saw everything in those eyes that not too many people would see in the still moments of time that rushed over them.

He took a deep, abyssal breath as he was mentally preparing himself for a confession tugging against the walls of his throat, his wet fingers run down the curve of her jaw with a delicate touch, almost like feathers on her broiling skin. And then there came a sudden stillness, he felt the swirling storm inside him calm as his thinned lips smiled down cozy at her.

_Why is he doing this?_ she wondered. _I stole him...hell I'd probably shoot him. _For a moment she was concerned about crossing the narrow line with this recluse billionaire, and she roved her eyes to the drops of rain sloping down the windows before she reached up and placed her palm on his chiseled, strong cheek. She held him there, staring at him with her eyebrows creasing, her lips barely two inches away from his mouth. His hot pants of breath laved over her skin, but then he took any all her doubts and thoughts with a single touch down her thigh._  
_

She mashed her teeth into her bottom lip as his hands enclosed over her alabaster breasts, making the tension arise inside her veins as he pushed, yanked, kneaded and rolled with his palms off the softness of her breasts before his curled fingers pinched her nipples with roughness of his strength. Without any thought, she thrust against him, silky and arching against his bare skin, devising the attention to grasp his entire core.

'Miss Kyle, you're being impatient." he growled, voice raspy and hot. "Just relax. Take it slow. We've got all afternoon."

Working his way along her body, he circled around her navel with his tongue before continuing further down as his his body shifted against her and he placed his scarred capped knees on either side of her hips, dug them into the cushions so that he was straddling over her firm waist and then his hands swept under her thighs once more, this time with more of soothing touch that rendered her boneless as she shivered underneath him.

Selina released a feverish groan as he locked his broad, toned arms around her legs, pushing her knees upward and her tone thighs parted widely open from him. When his warm breath touched her thigh, she felt a tremble of desire coarse through her body. A few capable strokes of his moist tongue, and then a firecracker of pleasure was what she excepted but he was taking her to a whole new way of paradise- long and secret way, exploring her body with his lips and tongue.

Selina hadn't expected this forbidden pleasure. She closed her eyes and listened to a low throaty growl that actually almost sounded like a defending roar as it thundered over her skin, shaking her core. This was wild, intimate pleasure. In a series of gently caresses. Bruce had her shifting restlessly beneath his own desires.

"Shit," she managed to pant out, voice was breathless. "This is... incredible." The friction in her lower body was searing her with the heat expelling from his body, she took a moment and inhaled a heavy whiff of his masculine scent as she began to see cluster of stars in front of her vision. There were explosion of brilliant colors and smoldering sparks flying in the rose tinge haze that clouded over her eyes.

Sinking her fingers into his soaked waves of hair, she wanted to hold there. She wanted more of him. All of him. "Come with me," she whispered fervently as she fought the encroaching ecstasy with everything she had. But with a flick of his tongue, he claimed his victory. Gripping her shoulders, she pushed her hips into him into a glorious surrender to first wild wave of pleasure ripping through every fiber of her body.

Bruce lifted his head from her hip and watched her reaction and clenched his jaw, his pulsing lengh as making him senseless as sexual confinement soon abandoned his body with the pressure of her hips ramming into his sides. He gave up on the idea and entered her slowly and delicate. _Take her with you _ravaged through his mind as he plunged himself deeper into her.

Settling himself against her, he entered her core on a second wave. Instinct had her wrapped her legs over his shoulders, and they held onto each other as if the world burst apart if they let go. Crying out as one, they soared over the edge and all the way to paradise.

He lowered his head down, wet bags stained her brow as he almost pulled himself out of him, then rammed back into her, with a good solid, long thrust that made her body jolt has if her body was being slain in half with his sharp weapon. She dig her jagged nails desperately over the muscles of his back, her lips tugged over his neck into bruising kisses as she sucked down the salty taste of him and moaned as her tongue slid over his freckles. He rocked her, filling her with his liquid fire and filling her again. Pushing her back the breaking point. Each thrust was slow, desirable, rough, painful and her back tensed as her fingernails into his shoulders blades as his pelvic bone was grinding her deep into her aching bones...perfection and torture.

"So...it looks like you...stole from me...a third time...Selina Kyle." he said with deep throaty grunts that held his strained breath that was holding in his lungs like a vice. He laughed hollowly, seductively with a sexy grin formed on his wet thinned lips at her blank expression as he pulled out and jammed himself back into her again. He was releasing his liquid fire into her. His sticky fingers gripping the back of her thighs as she felt her heels slipping off his shoulders as she felt closer to climax enfolding inside her.

"I think you know what I meant about something in pants...Mister Wayne." she gasped her body starting to tensing as she felt the warm rush of his milky flow erupt inside her. "I never knew it more thrilling than that Italian sports car of yours." Her breathing was becoming rapid, harsh. "I think this ride is better."

He curved his lips into a brilliant smile, his hazel eyes dazzling as he clenched his jaw feeling her tightening around him, and then her warm core started pulsing around him making the creamy milk pour out of his hardness as he watched her fluttering eyes roll back in her head as his name broke from her lips with a single pant.

"Bruce, you're..." Her breath ceased to exist in her lungs for a second. Her voice utterly left her.

Using whatever strength he had left with him, Bruce found it from a deep source of his willpower and drove inside her one, two, three and they both felt layers of their peal off their bones as heated passion burned over their limps. He curled his tongue to back of his throat gasping and falling into drift of thought. Violent and desperate. "Shit," he breathed against her face as his hips shook under their rhythm. "What have you done to me, Selina Kyle?"

"I made you live again, Bruce Wayne." She smiled wickedly, her legs held tight around his shoulders and she closed her eyes as tingles of relief danced along the ridges of her spine and her hips pushed him like a wave crashing on the rocky shore of a harbor, the quaking of pleasure twitched in his throbbing muscles.

He gently brushed away the sweaty bangs from her dusky eyes as he almost collapsed, down fully on her. She supported him and his head rested on her chest for a moment, biting her nipple tendering before he pulled out and collapsed beside on her, his heaving torso rising against the floor. She let her legs gracefully fall down, then, she rolled, and tumbled inches beside his sweat-slacked body as a little laugh pierced out of her lips.

They both lay flat on their bare back, looking at the cracks on the water stained ceiling as they collection their breath, both bodies motionless, enthralled and feverish. Selina tried to lift herself off the groves of the wood digging in her spine.

Taking a deep pant of breath, she slowly turned on her side and met his intense gaze, his eyes glossy with deep molten hazel and dangerous swirling inside his misty pupils. He looked at, unblinking, breathing softly as he reached to pull her close to his heaving chest. His skin was blazing against her own, as they folded into a sweaty, fiery embrace.

She was staring at him lazily as she found herself into a perfect trance of his dark eyes and he stroked his fingers over her breasts with circular motion before he managed to roll on her back, and hovered over her, his eyes absorbed every detail of her body...every freckle and rosy shades of her flawless skin.

* * *

She was a enchanting masterpiece, perfection of darkness and light, he stared down at her like she was rare jewel concealed by shadow. He couldn't gather the right thoughts on how this gorgeous, dangerous creature as underneath his body. Earlier today, he woke up inside his bed, completely alone, he'd had doubt that there was someone else beyond the walls of his isolated confident. But those doubts melted away as she became breathtakingly tight around him, Bruce realized he was falling in love with her.

On top of her once more, his lips devouring over her neck, tasting, relishing her as he entered her again, picking one of her lips while his mouth stayed in complete suction on her pulse point and his hand placed her leg on his shoulder. He angled himself and thrust into her, she responded and arched her back off the floorboards and tightened her grip in his hair. He knew that he found the spot that haven't touched with his full strength, and he pounded it and pounded it, without mercy, determined to shake her core with his thundering impact as she opened her mouth wide and he listened to her screams ripped out of her vocal cords before he found his own release.

He rocked her into almost a movement of a slow waltz as his hips swayed over her waist, watching behind the tendrils hanging over his deep-set eyes as she unraveled herself again, her entire body trembling as she reached out her hands and framed his face, feeling the sweat of his pours slack over her fingers as she was constricting even more around him and pulsing wildly and it was too much...burning him ...he was done for, he gasped loudly and thrown himself and he buried into her neck, nipping at her shoulders as he filled her with a thick release.

His eyes were closed and lungs working hard to filter out oxygen, he lay on her as his racing heart was beating against her bare breasts, still inside her and holding her there as her fingers gently messed his damp chocolatey waves of hair. He felt shaky, boneless, numb and yet a sense of fleeting of peace entered through him, as the pain of his departure with Alfred, his self-depression and weary thoughts poured out of him within a matter a moments.

She'd made fall into another place, their world without the pain and tragedy. Just them.

* * *

Short while after gently untangled their bodies off the floorboards, Bruce turned his back to her, grabbing his wrinkled shirt from the chair, she settled her gaze at the collect of scars and red tinge scrapes on his muscular planes of his thick back as she watched his muscles ripple with definition as he slid his arms through the sleeves. He turned and regarded with a intense, calm stare as his recessed chin pressed over the loose collar of his white shirt and he quickly buttoned everything up.

He lifted his eyebrows, showing the creases of his forehead as he curved his lips into a gentle smirk. He watched her pull on black lace over the curve of her ass, so perfectly at it was making him grow hard once more underneath his pants.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, wrapping the tie around his neck with a small grin on his lips.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "No thanks. I'll managed." He stepped through the threshold and moved to the door and she followed slowly behind him, chewing her on bottom lip when his voice stopped her inches away from him. "I forgot how are you going to contact my powerful friend?" he asked, turning around, with one hand in his pocket. " He's not an easy person to contact with mobile."

She rolled her eyes, "I think I have a way of getting his attention, Mr. Wayne." She blinked her thick painted lashes.

"Well, I can give a secured number..."

"A secured number," she smiled with a light purr. "Interesting."

He leaned in forward, his lips brush over his lips over her neck and whispered the numbers in her ear. He pulled away looking at her with bright hazel eyes. "Got that?" he whispered thoughtfully moving the side of his face against hers. She felt the muscles of his jaw stiffen and his arm snake around her bare waist.

She upturned one corner of her mouth as she smirked, "I think so." she paused in her words, clamping her thoughts as an confession followed from her lips. "I'm leaving, Gotham tonight."

"I know," he confessed, with a soft slurry voice. "That's why you want the Clean Slate."

"Do you want to come with me?" her voice was foreign to her own ears. "We can leave Gotham, tonight. There's nothing for us here."

He pulled away and his fingers run tenderly through her strands of silky auburn. He replied with a barely a whisper. "Not day." he paused bringing his lips close to her mouth as his trailed up the curve of her chin with the softness of his fingers."Maybe...one day."

She felt him kiss the side of her face, then he back away to the door.

She narrowed her dark coffee colored eyes as he placed his hand gently on her cheek. Never had human touch felt so good like his on her pale skin. He leaned his head forward and covered her lips with a soft kiss before pulling away, he looked at her with his increasingly crisp, sharp hazel eyes and then headed to the stairwell. His hand slid the on the railing as he was waiting for a few moments.

"Mr. Wayne," she stepped forward, pressing her knees against the wooded rails and looking down as he raised his chin upwards and gave a faint smile. She brushed back her hair over her ear and then continued, "Tell your powerful friend to meet at Gotham Diamond Exchange Building before sundown. I'll have all the information he needs to help find Bane." She felt an acidic panic gush in her veins.

He nodded faintly. "I will, Miss Kyle." He clasped his thinned lips slightly before he bore a tender gaze into her dark eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Selina arched her perfectly curved eyebrow. "I didn't really do anything."

"You did a lot more than you think, Selina." he replied with a edge of sincerity in his voice. "So thank you."

"Don't mention it," she twisted her lips into a faulty smirk. He returned with a sweetly smile before descending down the steps and then he had vanished out of her sight as she heard the slamming of a door rattle inside her ears.

She sauntered back to her apartment, not realizing that she was still barely clothed with only black lace covering over her curves, willing herself not to race down the steps with only her undergarments and chase after the penniless billionaire once her hand grasped the door knob. Today had been experience her own wounded heart would treasure -it might of been a mistake-an extremely pleasurable one, but it was worth every moment nonetheless.

She'd felt cold without him, and desired his warmth to shield her slender body because she knew that she couldn't let compassion stand in the way of her self-loathing desires. That was only way to survive another day without waking up with dirt piled on her.

She'd make sure that she'd never let her emotions get the best of her again. And she entered her apartment, not closing the door behind her and moved to a metal tin box underneath her cluttered vanity and took out another layer of herself, a skin tight black cat suit as she whispered with a icy tone in her voice-

"A life for a life."

* * *

**Revised- Friday November, 15 2013. Sequel will be called - Rose in Hades.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: SequelNote

**Authors Note:  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and reading this Bat & Cat Two Shot. I'm making this little note to tell you all that I'm continuing this story...maybe even a full story but this time I'm leaving the plot and ideas up to you. You get to play the role of storytellers and I'm the writer. It will be hot/sexy nevertheless.  
**

**Here's some ideas to run by...**

**A. Selina takes care of Bruce after his back is broken by Bane. They mold their love and trust during the process.**

**B. Selina is taken to the same pit as Bruce and lock in the same cell with him.**

**C. Selina becomes pregnant with Bruce's child and goes on a search and rescue with John Blake.  
**

**Let me through the comments your ideas/desires for a story and I'll work my magic. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Update

**The sequel of Black Lace will be coming December 2013- lots of romance, smut and tender moments with Bruce and Selina. Thank you so much for giving me all those votes and ideas. I'm going to do my best and combine all three of them into this huge story. Selina will indeed become pregnant during the time of the events in the Dark Knight Rises. There also be flashbacks from both of Bruce's and Selina's past including their teenage years in Gotham City.  
**

* * *

**I might do a AU one shot of the events before the Black Lace. I will leave the choices up to you. Consider this a little treat before the big story.  
**

**A) A young Selina Kyle met Bruce during this travels in Batman Begins time frame.  
**

**B) Selina and Bruce meet each other during the events after the Dark Knight and had a one night stand.**

**C) Bruce chases Selina down after she steals his Lamborghini and they engage in blood pumping romance in the back seat of his expensive car. **

**D) Anything else Begins, Dark Knight related that is sexy with these characters.**

* * *

**Christmas One Shots Current Titles- December 1 - December 23**

**Hot Chocolate - Fluff and smut. **

**Snowbound- Bruce and Selina in Switzerland for Christmas **

**Frosted Pearls- A romantic smutty evening in Paris during a winter's night.**

* * *

**(Update- The Sequel One shot after Black Lace} **

**Before Rose in Hades I am writing the roof top encounter of Batman and Selina meeting on top of Diamond Exchange building. I just need help on what you want for the romance for this shot. There's lots of flashbacks already written out before the events of Black Lace. This is a big One shot before the huge story with Bruce in the pit and etc.**

**A) Smut- costumes off**

**B) Passionate romance with their masks on**

**C) Playful romance-teasing, kissing and flirting.**

**Let me know before the weekend. Thank you so much.**

**The one shot is called : Diamonds and Kevlar.**


End file.
